User devices currently perform location determination with respect to a wide range of applications and uses. For instance, mapping, navigation, social networking, shopping, and/or the like may all benefit from, and request the use of, location determination. To this end, a user device may use various types of components and signals to perform location determination, such as Wi-Fi signals, cellular signals, satellite signals, and/or the like. However, use of these signals and their corresponding electronic components may increase power consumption of the user device.